YinYangia
For the historical era from 1936 and lasted in 1999, see Toralaq Republic. YinYangia (YinYangiese: 戈戊戔或; Gawudzanwak) (Chinese: 尹洋亞 Yǐn yáng yǎ) (Japanese: 陰陽ア Onmyōa) officially, Republic of YinYangia ''' (YinYangiese: 共嘉国 戈戊戔或; Gòngaguó Gawudzanwak) or the '''American Western Region of China, is a transcontinental country in North America and Asia, located east to Alaska, west to Russia and south to Minecraftia. It is an island country. The calling code of YinYangia is +1 999. YinYangia has the highest standard of living in the world. It is also the happiest country. This country is like 50 years ahead of the world. History Chinese colonization (1290 AD-1641 AD) In 1290, Chinese people colonized YinYangia. Qing dynasty (1641 AD-1799 AD) In 1641, the Qing dynasty takes control of YinYangia. Gawudzan Republic (1799-1936) In July 10, 1799, the Qing Dynasty let the Gawudzans run by themselves due to cultural differences, and the Gawudzans established the Gawudzan Republic, under Meixue Tzenla. It had an agricultural-based economy plan. It had one of the most arable land and suitable land for vegetation. Toralaq Republic era (1936-1999) In 1936, Toralaq Republic was established by Tottomic residents in the Gawudzan Republic. The communists overthrew the government and established a people's republic in 1956 after the Coup d'etat of Quanxin, but later in 1976, a coup d'etat lead to the overthrow of the communist government and was replaced with a democratic government instead. The country mainly focused on democratic socialism. YinYangian Revolution (October 22, 1999-October 23, 1999) On October 22, 1999, the Chinese and Gawudzan residents of the Toralaq Republic overthrew the socialist government and wanted the Tottomics out because of how they treated the Chinese and Gawudzan residents badly. A brutal war was fought and the Chinese and Gawudzan residents won. Modern YinYangia (1999-present) After all Tottomic residents were expelled, the country's name was changed to YinYangia in October 23, 1999. It gained further recognition due to mysterious history and unique culture, and joined the United Nations in May 17, 2000. Japan, South Korea, United States, Singapore, the European Union, and many of YinYangia's allies helped YinYangia with infastructure, military, economy, and many more. YinYangia quickly grew top from being a third world country to very rich, like Singapore. Not all countries though like YinYangia, countries of Iran, Syria, Cuba and North Korea severely hate the country. Because of YinYangia and Iran's relationship is poor, it is the only country to not recognize YinYangia. Economy The currency of YinYangia is the YinYangian pound (£). Its GDP per capita is $75,000, making it richer than the United States, and the total nominal GDP is $950 quadrillion, making YinYangia the richest country in the whole wide world. 1 US dollar converts to 0.1 YinYangian pound, as 1 YinYangian pound converts to 10 US dollars. Territory YinYangia has 7 states, Amrekshakir, New Kasukabe, Xiang, Utanga, Raismang, Xangju and Wangxing. All states speak YinYangiese, English and Chinese but New Kasukabe speaks Japanese and Utanga speaks Filipino. The total of cities is 195. Wangxing and Xangju are geographically part of Asia, while the rest states are in North America. YINYANGIAN STATES.png|The 7 states of YinYangia YinYangia has some overseas territories. 4 main of them are Dongzhai Islands, Canzari, Xo'Yalli, and Al-Xalediyyi. Culture Media The main terrestrial TV stations are YYInc TV1, YYInc TV2, YYInc TV3, YYBN (YinYangBroadcast Network), XCT One, XCT Two, XCT Three etc. The state-owned radio networks are YYInc Radio 1 107.1 and YYInc Radio 2 98.9. Film companies are DreamMelody Pictures, World Globe Movies, National Films, Yin Yang Pictures, etc. TV Providers are YangTel, RainStar, AT&T PayTV, etc. Population The population of the country has nearly 1 billion, making it the 4th most populous country in the world. Climate YinYangia has 4 seasons, Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring. * Summer (1st April-18th September) * Fall (19th September-19th December) * Winter (20th December-20th February) * Spring (20th February-31st March) People/Trends *Alcohol drinking age is 14. *The marriage age is 21 for men and 19 for women. *Having children more than 10 is illegal. *The driving age is 16. *People should not go to Iraq, North Korea, Syria, Cuba and El Salvador. These countries denied entry for YinYangian people. *The age for becoming an adult is 17. *Selling pirated films are influentially illegal and can have life sentenced in jail for 2 years. * The life expectancy of YinYangia is 102 years old. Landscape *Most of YinYangia is highly urbanized. During the Qing period, YinYangia had few buildings and mostly was hills and mountains. Events Politics YinYangia has 15 political parties. The five major ones are the YinYangian Imperalist Democratic Front, Communist Party of YinYangia, YinYangian Islamist Front (commonly Gra Xang, and running on Syria), Anti-Imperalist Socialist Party, and the YinYangian Arab Ba'ath Socialist Party. Schools * The school week is from Monday to Thursday. * YinYangia Public High School, located in Jadana Town in Malodin, is the tallest school in the fictional world because it has 104 floors. * The school time is 8:40am-2:20pm while the average is 8:30am-2:35pm. * YinYangia has 8,291 schools around the country. Sports The national and the most played sport on YinYangia is Cricket. Soccer is the second most played. YinYangia is literally good on countless sports. Incidents Technology *YinYangia's cars drive on the right, similar to United States of America and Europe apart from United Kingdom, Ireland, Malta and Cyprus. *YinYangia's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, Mahri, Sentan, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. *YinYangia uses NTSC display format for TVs, Movies, Video Games and Computers, like the US, Philippines, Canada, South Korea etc. While a YinYangian station signs off, the test card is the SMPTE Color Bars. *YinYangia has six country-owned car companies, Danhai-Nexus, Power Xinzou, Speedsport, MachZoom, Wideroads and GO!. *YinYangia has its own operating system called "Lygo OS", founded in 1972 and it is the first country to have a computer since 1972. The first operating system was called Lygo OS 1.4, which was discontinued in 1977. *YinYangia's mobile phone company is "Primephone". The current CEO is Carlos Andre "Andy" Lagos. * YinYangia is the first fictional country to have more than 10 channels. YinYangia reached 10 channels in 1968. *YinYangia is literally the country with the most skyscrapers in the world, Azara City, Azara is the city with the most skyscrapers, and is home to the tallest fictional building in the world, the City Tower YinYangia. Crime See also * List of largest cities in YinYangia * YinYangiaball de:YinYangia Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:YinYangia Category:Articles under construction Category:Countries established in 1999 Category:North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Transcontinental countries Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Island countries Category:Fictional island countries Category:Christian-majority countries Category:1999 Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:Countries confederated in 1999 Category:Republics Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories